Forever and more
by AnnaFIRTH
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 5x22 AKA STILL. "Castle you need to get out of here." She states taking her head off his shoulder. "What?" he blurts out, "I'm not leaving until you're able to go."


_**Hello guys! One Shot based on the spoilers for STILL, so SPOILER FREE PEOPLE step away.**_

_**I don't know a word related to bombs and technique vocabulary so this is basically caskett centred and how this whole 'Kate not being to move or she'll die' is going to affect them.**_

_**Enjoy it :)**_

* * *

Rick Castle lays fast asleep on his king-size bed wearing nothing but his pyjama pants. May is finally here and the temperatures are getting higher each day. He'd had dinner with Alexis the night before and ended up writing two chapters of his new Nikki Heat book, while Kate in the other side had gone to her father's for some father daughter time, which she had really missed.

* * *

"Morning guys what do we have?" The brunette detective asks walking up to her two partners.

"A woman, 35 years old." Ryan explains as they step into the warehouse.

"Cause of death?" Kate asks walking through the door, spotting Lanie already checking on the victim.

"A bomb." Espo says, "Not just any bomb. The person who planned this knew what was doing."

"Seriously a bomb?" Kate asks not believing what Javi just said.

"Yes."

"Morning Lanie." Kate greets her friend and ME as she squats in front of the lifeless body.

"Hello Kate. Where's Castle?"

"Sleeping in but I'm just gonna call him now because this is his type of case." Kate says walking backwards when suddenly hits a hard surface and stumbles falling onto the ground.

Every single person on the room turns to look at her but Javi and Lanie are the first ones to go help her. Lanie, as the ME she is, first asks Kate if she's hurt and the detective nods, she's fine but her hand hurts.

"Kate, don't move." Ryan says from the other side of the room.

"Why not?" Lanie asks.

"You're sitting on a metallic plate,"

"And?" Kate cuts him off. Javi turns to look at his partner as the Irish detective points at something on the floor.

Espo stands up and walks up to his partner finally seeing the reason Kate's not allowed to move; he walks back to the detective noticing a black wire glued to the ground.

"Kate," Espo says kneeling again in front of her, "You can't move because if you do the bomb at the other side of the room will go off and everyone will die."

Kate stops breathing for what feels like a minute and when she finally catches her breath she doesn't know what to say.

She lets her head fall backwards until it touches the pole and closes her eyes, "Message Castle our location but don't tell him anything about this."

As Kate said Espo messaged Castle and immediately got a 'Be there in twenty' reply.

* * *

Castle pays the taxi driver and jumps out the yellow car two coffees in hand plus a bear claw. He feels good today and he really can't wait to see Kate again. They have gotten used to spend every night together, even if it was just cuddling, and last night he had missed her. She managed to make him feel things he had never felt before; it felt like his first time of everything all over again.

"Good morning boys!" Castle says to the two detectives as they turn around to see the writer smiling, but his face changes as soon as he sees Esposito and Ryan's faces.

_Worried._

_Scared._

_Wordless. _

"What's going on?" Castle asks looking for Kate.

She's nowhere to be seen, "Guys, where's Beckett?" He asks, his voice low but strong, "Where is she?" Castle asks again, now louder.

"She's trapped inside."

"Excuse me what? Trapped?" Castle runs inside the warehouse, "Kate?" He yells looking for her.

"Castle. Here." Lanie's voice startles him. He slowly turns around to see the ME sitting on front of Kate. He runs to them and kneels in front of Kate.

"What's going on?"

"Castle," Kate begins, "Don't touch me okay? I can't move."

"Wha-? Why?" He asks while his hand involuntary reaches up to cup her cheek.

"See this back wire?" she asks and Castle nods, "Well it goes to a bomb and if I move it will go off."

"No, uh-" He trails off meeting Kate's eyes again, after spotting the bomb barely twenty meters away from them.

"The bomb squat is on its way Kate." Lanie breaks the silence, "Now I'll leave you two alone, I'm out there if you need anything."

As soon as Lanie leaves them alone Castle sits down next to Kate, without touching the metal plate, and reaches for her hand. He tangles his fingers with hers, "It's going to be okay love." Castle whispers, kissing Kate's hair.

They spend what it feels like hours sitting like that just chatting about random stuff; Caslte starts talking about Alexis meeting them for dinner but hears no response from Kate.

"Is it okay with you?" He asks again.

"Castle you need to get out of here." She states taking her head off his shoulder.

"What?" he blurts out, "I'm not leaving until you're able to go."

"Cas-,"

"No Kate. I know where you are going. I know exactly what you're going to say and my answer is no. I'm not leaving you alone."

"I can't have you here with me, what if the bomb goes off?"

"We die together." Castle states reaching for her chin and lifts it up so they eyes meet, "I'm not leaving." He whispers leaning in to softly peck her lips.

Kate pulls away just as Castle is about to deepen on the kiss, "No, you need to go. I can't keep you here with me." Kate refuses to look at him, "You have Alexis, Rick! I know what losing a parent is and…"

"We're not going to die, Kate." Rick cuts her off.

"Maybe I will but you won't. Now go."

"How many times do I have to repeat that I am not leaving you alone?" Castle says, his voice rising up.

"I can't have you here because…" Kate begins but feels to weak to continue.

"Because?" Castle challenges her to continue.

"I love you." She whispers, her head down focused on their tangled fingers, "and I couldn't see you die because of me."

Castle's face brightens up as he registers Kate's words.

_She loves him._

_Kate loves him._

"Aren't you going to say something?" Kate's voice makes him come back to earth.

He slowly turns his head to meet Kate's watery eyes, "Sorry I just… Say it again." She grins at her.

"I love you." Kate repeats and as Castle leans in to kiss her, a voice interrupts.

"Detective Beckett, you're able to move now. The bomb is off."

Both, Castle and Beckett pull away as their Captain walks to them, "Are you sure?" Kate asks.

"Yes." Gates replies as Castle stands up to help Kate.

"Here take my hand." He says as Kate takes his strong hand and lets him pull her up.

Nothing happens. No boom going off or dead bodies. They are okay.

_And she loves him._

* * *

Rick holds her as they walk outside to see the sun starting to go down behind the tall buildings.

"What time is it?" Kate asks moving her arm around Castle's waist.

"6pm. We were there for hours."

"It didn't feel like it." Kate says and stops walking, "Thank you for staying."

"Always Kate." Castle says now taking the chance to pull her closer to him and kiss her like he'd wanted to do since the morning.

When they pull away, Castle leans her forehead to hers and brushes his nose over Kate's to make her giggle, "I love you too."

Castle grabs her hand and leads her to the main street. When they are about to catch a cab Gates appears again, "I want you two on my office tomorrow morning. Have a good night." She grins leaving Castle and Beckett speechless.

"Something tells me she saw us kiss back there." Castle says, afraid of Kate's reaction.

"She's going to have to get used to it because you're trapped with me in the Precinct forever and more." Kate chuckles opening the cab door and stepping in.

_She loves him, just as much as he loves her._

* * *

**_Thoughts?_**


End file.
